Happy to Wait
by RedGrayBall
Summary: On a weekend shopping trip with all three women in his life, Castle waits patiently while his daughter and Beckett try on some new clothes. Beckett, on the other hand, is tired of waiting.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hello again. I was in a department store, waiting outside the fitting rooms while my wife tried on some new clothes. There were a few other men in a similar situation, most engrossed with their phones, and… well, you'll see.**_

* * *

Castle was trying very hard to look bored and weary, but it was impossible to keep the grin off his face.

He was sitting patiently outside the fitting room of the second department store they'd visited so far on this bright, clear Saturday morning — _they_ being himself, his daughter, his mother, and to his continuing delighted disbelief, Detective Kate Beckett.

She had texted him at breakfast time, asking what he was up to this weekend, which wasn't entirely unusual. It was always a friendly enquiry; neither an invitation nor a request for one. He'd mentioned that Alexis was in apparent need of some new clothes, and Martha was taking her shopping, so he was at a loose end. Then the surprise: Beckett asked if he was going along too, because she needed to get some things herself, and maybe they'd bump into each other. At that point, he'd disregarded their normal, careful protocol without a second thought, and asked if she'd like to accompany the Castle-Rogers clan for the day. To his amazement, she'd enthusiastically agreed, and met them about ninety minutes earlier.

He shifted in his seat, still childishly excited at the uncharacteristic behaviour from the woman he was in love with. She usually kept a firm barrier between her work and her personal life, and had always been reluctant to intrude too far into his time with his family. Today was a huge step, and it had come out of nowhere.

She'd been smiling all morning, too. Joking with his daughter, exchanging wry remarks with his mother, and still teasing him every bit as much as she did at the precinct — but she was more relaxed, somehow. More carefree. She was also dressed in a distinctly non-Beckett way, with lower heels, a pastel blouse, and even some tasteful jewellery.

He had no idea what prompted her decision to join them for a family shopping trip, but he certainly wasn't going to question it. All he had to do was make sure she stayed happy and comfortable with the situation.

 _And if that means waiting outside fifty fitting rooms today while they all try on clothes, then that's exactly what I'll do_ , he thought, his grin widening.

"So how's the blue one?" came Alexis' voice over the partition between the curtained cubicles. Both she and Beckett were trying on dresses they'd found, while Martha was off in some other part of the multi-level store.

"It's… pretty," Beckett replied, "but I don't think it's really my colour."

"Hmm. Well, you should try the red one next," the girl replied, then added in an exceptionally casual tone, "Maybe go show my dad."

Beckett laughed. "Yeah, I bet he'd like that," she said, readily able to imagine the slightly bashful look of exaggerated innocence on the girl's face.

There was silence for several minutes as they both continued with the task at hand, then Alexis' voice once again drifted over.

"It's good to have you here, Kate," she said solemnly, and Beckett smiled.

"Thanks for letting me tag along," she replied. "It's nice to be able to spend more time with you and Martha."

"And… with my dad?"

Beckett smiled. _Seems like it's time for that conversation._

"You must be wondering why I asked to come along with you all today," she said. "Not something I'd usually do."

"You're always welcome," Alexis replied, then there was a pause of several seconds before she continued. "But… yes, I was a little surprised."

Beckett put her tan leather jacket back on and picked up her purse, then drew back the curtain and stepped out into the corridor between the cubicles. A moment later, Alexis appeared too, both now back in their own clothes. Beckett laid a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Alexis blinked, and then nodded confidently, eyes wide. Beckett suppressed a grin. _Here goes nothing_ , she thought.

"The truth is, this is… kind of a gesture."

"A gesture," Alexis repeated, clearly unsure what the other woman meant.

"For your father," Beckett said. "I'm trying to tell him that… I don't want to be on the outside looking in anymore. With him, or with his family."

Beckett was watching the girl's face carefully, and saw her eyebrows shoot up, and her cheeks flush.

"I… uh, wow," Alexis said. She was obviously struggling to find words, and it was several seconds before she spoke again. "That's not at all what I expected. I mean, I don't know what I expected. But… wow. So… when you say—"

"Yes," Beckett said, quietly and firmly, with a warm smile. "He and I have been dancing around this forever. I've kept him at arm's length, and made him wait. And I know that's hurt him, and you. I'm so sorry. But I'm here now. Honestly, I don't think I know how to be apart from him anymore."

The girl's eyes were bright with tears. "You're here now," Alexis repeated, with wonder in her voice. "Oh god. He's going to be… he's going to freak. It's going to be his Best Day Ever, for real this time."

Beckett laughed self-consciously, feeling her own cheeks flush, and she was about to reply when Alexis suddenly embraced her, holding her tight. Beckett let her own arms close around the younger woman's back, and they held each other for several long moments.

"Kate?" Alexis said, her voice slightly muffled.

"Mm?"

"Do you love him?"

Beckett blinked back the tears that immediately threatened to appear in the corners of her eyes. There was such hope in the girl's voice, but also a tangible sense of the fear Beckett knew she must be feeling. Her father was already fully in that place, as Beckett well knew, and he needed nothing less in return. She sighed, and smiled into Alexis' hair.

"I'm completely in love with him," she whispered in reply, and she wasn't sure whether the sound Alexis made was a gasp or a sob, or both, but the girl's arms tightened around her.

"I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to admit it," Beckett said, but Alexis shook her head, finally releasing her and taking a half-step back before she clasped both of Beckett's hands in her own.

"Don't be," she said, blinking away a tear of her own. "Just… tell him. Tell him, and love him… the way he loves you."

Beckett could only nod, and this time a single tear did escape, and rolled down her cheek.

She squeezed Alexis' hands before releasing them to wipe her own tears away, then she took a deep breath, noticing that Alexis was smiling at her.

"He'll be wondering where we've got to," the girl said, and Beckett felt her pulse rate increase. She was nervous, but in a good way.

"Then I guess we shouldn't keep him waiting," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Any luck?" Castle asked brightly, getting up from his seat when Beckett and Alexis walked out of the fitting rooms foyer towards him.

"Not yet," Alexis replied, "but it's still early."

Castle rolled his eyes in mock fatigue, but both women could see the grin that still lingered around the edges of his mouth.

"I'm going to keep looking," Alexis said, with a pointed look at Beckett, and the detective just smiled at her and nodded.

"So, Castle, getting bored yet?" Beckett asked, and he pretended to consider her question for a moment before shaking his head.

"This is hardly my first time, Detective," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her, and she grinned. "I'll have you know that my mother once shopped for nine straight hours."

"Wow," she replied, but it didn't entirely surprise her. Martha didn't do anything by halves.

"Yeah," he said, smiling at her again. "So take all the time you need. I'm happy to wait, for as long as you want."

Beckett felt her breath catch. There was no subtext to his words — he really was just telling her to take her time while shopping — and the expression on his face was earnest and warm, as always. Patient and accepting. But there _was_ another meaning there, even if he wasn't trying to convey it.

 _And that's why I'm here today_ , she thought. She was about to say something when he began speaking again.

"Thanks, by the way," Castle said. "For doing this. I know you like to have your weekends to yourself. Alexis is really excited that you're here."

"Castle, I'm excited to spend time with Alexis too, but this isn't some kind of favour," she replied, taking a step closer to him. "I wanted to be here."

He nodded, giving her his customary disarming smile. "Can't get between a detective and her shopping; I gotcha. But I know you like taking a break from _me_ for a while, so I want you to know that I really appreciate it. You should have seen Alexis' face light up when I told her you were going to meet us."

He half-turned, hands in his pockets, glancing in the direction Alexis had gone, and she fell into step beside him as they walked across the expansive floor of the womenswear department, navigating a maze of racks full of colourful garments.

"Would you be surprised if I said I was actually looking forward to seeing you?" she asked, looking briefly up at him, and his head whipped around immediately, an expression of barely-suppressed delight on his face.

"Since you last saw me… oh… about fourteen hours ago, I'd say… yep. Surprised would just about cover it. In a good way."

She shook her head. _Always keeping a safe distance. Because I taught him to._

She slid her arm through his, feeling his step falter for a moment, but she purposely didn't look at him and simply continued walking. She could practically hear him struggling not to say anything, and she looked in the other direction to give herself a chance to smirk.

"So, uh," he began, clearing his throat awkwardly, "what are you looking for?"

She suppressed another grin. _What's with all the accidental subtext today?_ He was clearly talking about what she was intending to buy, but four years with him meant that she recognised an opportunity for wordplay when she saw one.

"Hmm," she replied, now reaching across to rest her right hand on his arm too, with her left arm still looped through it. They were walking more slowly, and she made a show of glancing at a nearby rack of skirts.

"Long term?" she said, swallowing to banish the slight tremor from her voice. _I want this. We both want this_ , she thought. "I guess… everything. The fairytale. One and done."

Castle came to an abrupt stop, which she'd been expecting. She stopped beside him, still holding onto his arm, and now she did look round at him.

"Short term, though," she continued, "I want… this. To be with you."

Beckett watched as his eyes searched her entire face, his jaw tight, still doubting whether this was just some kind of ill-judged banter. She squeezed his arm, and sighed.

"You said you're happy to wait," she said, and he nodded slowly. "But I'm tired of waiting. So I'm here."

Castle took a deep breath, looking off into the middle distance for a moment. When he returned his gaze to her, she saw that his eyes had a liquid sheen that hadn't been there a few moments before.

"Kate—" be began, then he swallowed, giving a brief shake of his head to rein in his emotions again. "Are you saying… are you telling me that you—"

"Do you still want this?" she said gently, cutting him off. "Do you still want… me?"

Castle pulled his arm from hers and grasped her upper arms with both hands, looking down at her with fire in his eyes. Everything was laid bare in his gaze. The depth of his love for her, and his need, made her pulse pound in her chest.

"You _know_ I do, Kate," he whispered fiercely. "You damned well know it. Always."

She released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and she made a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a laugh as she smiled at him. Her right hand came up to rest on his chest, and then slid up to cup his cheek. Castle's eyes fluttered closed for an instant, then opened again, fixed upon hers.

"Then let's stop waiting," she said, and she leaned in towards him.

"Kate, you have to come and see— oh!" came Alexis' voice from about fifteen feet away, where she'd appeared from around a corner. Beckett and Castle both looked over at the girl, whose cheeks were now a very noticeable shade of pink. " _Sorry_ ," she said. "I'll… I'm going to… try something on. For a while."

Alexis abruptly turned on her heel and disappeared again, and Beckett once again looked up at Castle, with an apologetic grin. Castle himself raised his eyes to the ceiling, as if looking beyond towards the heavens.

"You think you're _really_ funny, don't you?" he muttered to whatever unseen deity he was picturing, and Beckett ran her thumb over his cheek sympathetically.

"Interrupted again, huh?" she said, and he met her gaze once more.

"I'm hoping that's not an omen," he replied, and she pretended to consider the possibility for a moment before giving a small shake of her head.

Then she smiled and leaned in again, seeing his eyes darken, and she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I've come out of hiding, at least for the moment, in terms of my real identity — my author page here has been duly updated, so feel free to follow me on Twitter. I had a novel out in July, and even if the genre isn't for you, it's interesting how there's a certain Caskett vibe to two of the main characters, though they predate my interest in the show.**_

 _ **If you're looking for more Castle fics to read, I'm currently enjoying "My Sunny Valentine" by Liv Wilder, and indeed the rest of her excellent work. It's an odd coincidence that she seems to live or work within 2 miles of me here in Edinburgh, judging from the photos on Twitter. Small world.**_

 _ **I'm glad to see the beginning of the shift from summer to autumn here; it's my favourite season of the year. If you Google my (real) name and "autumn", you'll find a piece I wrote about that a year ago.**_

 _ **Enjoy your week.**_

 _ **-MG**_


End file.
